


Rache ist süß

by Seikatsu Hime German (SeikatsuHime)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeikatsuHime/pseuds/Seikatsu%20Hime%20German
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Von Langeweile geplagt überlegt sich Irina einen Racheplan. Wie konnte es Karasuma auch wagen, sie dazu zu zwingen andere - nicht aufreizende - Kleidung zu tragen? [Karasuma x Irina; Spielt während der Klassenfahrt nach Kyoto, ungefähr in Kapitel 18]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rache ist süß

**Author's Note:**

> \- Karasuma musste für das Wohl der Geschichte etwas OOC sein. Hoffe es wurde nicht zu übertrieben.

Gelangweilt sah sich die blonde Auftragsmörderin in dem Kleidungsgeschäft um. Keines der Kleidungsstücke schien ihr ins Auge zu fallen. Insgeheim hatte sich Irina mehr von den Geschäften in Kyoto erwartet, doch ihre Hoffnungen wurden nicht erfüllt.

Nur eines machte die ganze Situation erheblich schlimmer: Immer noch trug die Blondine den Trainingsanzug, welchen sie ursprünglich zum Schlafen eingeplant hatte. Wie es Karasuma wagen konnte, ihr ihre normale Kleidung zu verbieten, verstand sie nicht. Besonders da sie im Moment nicht ihre Lehrerrolle wahrnahm, sondern einfach nur shoppen ging.

Endgültig die Hoffnung aufgebend, ein neues Kleidungsstück zu erwerben, machte sich Irina zurück auf den Weg ins Hotel. Jeder ihrer zielstrebigen Schritte brachte sie ihrem Ziel näher, doch ihre Gedanken schwebten weiterhin um Karasuma. Inzwischen war ihre Verwunderung einem tiefen Groll gewichen. Schließlich stand eines für die Auftragsmörderin fest: Sie würde Karasuma nicht einfach damit davon kommen lassen.

Ein Lächeln lag auf den Lippen der Blondine als sie das Hotel betrat. „Rache ist süß. Das wirst du früh genug zu spüren bekommen.“

* * *

Wie Irina erwartet hatte befand sich Karasuma noch immer im sonst leeren Aufenthaltsraum des kleinen Hotels. Dort saß er an einem der Tische und schien einen seiner unzähligen Berichte zu schreiben. In solchen Momenten war die Blondine froh nicht für die Regierung zu arbeiten. Diese ständigen Berichte würden sie wahnsinnig machen. Besonders wenn man die Zeit weitaus besser nutzen konnte – zum Beispiel um ein gemütliches Bad zu nehmen oder neue Verführungstechniken einzustudieren.

Mit einem leichten Seufzer ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Karasuma fallen. „Karasuma~ Mir ist langweilig“, mit einem gespielt kindlichen Tonfall versuchte die Blondine die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Gegenübers zu erlangen. Dieser hob seinen Blick für keinen Moment von dem Bildschirm und auch seine Finger tippten ohne eine Veränderung ihres Rhythmus weiter.

Ignoriert zu werden hat der Auftragsmörderin noch nie gefallen. Kurz überlegte sie über eine andere Strategie nach. Prompt fiel ihr zumindest eine Möglichkeit ein um die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Gegenübers kurz zu erlangen und dafür benötigte sie nicht mal ihre weiblichen Reize. „Gab es schon eine Rückmeldung von den Schülern?“, bei dieser Frage versuchte Irina einen beiläufigen Ton anzuschlagen und zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung hielt Karasuma inne und sah von seinem Laptop auf. „Gerade eben kam der Anruf von der ersten Gruppe. Der Plan ist gescheitert“, nach einer kurzen Pause und der Wiederaufnahme des Tippens fügte er noch hinzu, „doch seit wann interessierst _du_ dich für die Versuche der Schüler?“

Ein kurzes empörtes Schnauben konnte die Blondine nicht unterdrücken. „Ich interessiere mich schon immer für die Fortschritte der Schüler. Vielleicht ergibt sich, durch neue Schwächen die die Schüler herausfinden, für mich eine gute Möglichkeit den Oktopus zu töten“. Und zum erneuten Male erhielt Irina keine Reaktion auf ihre Worte.

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen lehnte sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und beobachtete ihr Gegenüber. Auf dem Weg zurück und auch während diesem Gespräch war ihr noch keine Idee gekommen, wie sie sich am besten Rächen könnte. Seit sie diesen Auftrag angenommen hatte, war ihr noch keine Schwäche an Karasuma aufgefallen. Zwar hatte sie einige Male versucht ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber meistens waren seine Antworten kurz und er blieb distanziert.

Wie sollte sie sich rächen?

An Zeit mangelte es nicht besonders. Bis die Schülergruppen wieder zurück zum Hotel kommen würden, wird es noch bis zum Abend dauern. Auch der Oktopus wird mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht zwischen seinen Aufenthalten mit den Schülergruppen zurückkehren.

Ebenfalls hatte die Auftragsmörderin gute räumliche Möglichkeiten. Das kleine Hotel war vollständig für die Schüler der E Klasse reserviert – dafür hatte die Regierung gesorgt, nicht das die Existenz des Oktopusses noch bekannt wird.

Das Einzige was der Blondine nun fehlte war ein guter Plan und genau das schien ein unlösbares Problem darzustellen. Bisher hatte sie auf ihren Aufträgen immer auf ein bestimmtes Ziel – ihrem Opfer so nahe zu kommen, dass sich eine Gelegenheit ergab dieses zu töten – vorgegeben, ihre einzige Sorge war da nur die Ausführung. Doch dieses Mal, mit dem doch sehr offenen Ziel der Rache, fiel es ihr schwer einen genauen Plan zu erstellen.

Das beständige Tippen ihres Gegenübers holte Irina langsam wieder aus ihren Überlegungen zurück. Selbst nach dieser kurzen Zeitdauer, die die Blonde nun schon an diesem Auftrag arbeitet, nervte sie das leise aber beständige Klackern der Tastatur von Tag zu Tag mehr. Konnte Karasuma nicht einmal eine Pause von der Arbeit nehmen? Aber scheinbar gehörte er zu der Gruppe von Menschen die nicht genug von ihrer Arbeit bekommen konnten.

Gerade als sich die Auftragsmörderin erhob um sich auf ihr Zimmer zu begeben – bevor ihr Racheplan für Karasuma noch zu einem Mordanschlag auf dessen Laptop wurde – kam ihr eine grobe Idee. Karasuma erlaubte ihr nicht die Kleidung zu tragen die sie wollte. Wieso hinderte sie ihn dann nicht daran seiner Arbeit nachzugehen?

Langsam aber sicher formte sich ein Plan im Kopf der Blonden und während sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer machte, um nötige Utensilien zu besorgen, spürte sie Vorfreude in sich aufkeimen.

* * *

Gegen Mittag waren die Planungsphase und ein großer Teil der Vorbereitung abgeschlossen.

Vorsichtig, um keine Geräusche zu verursachen, schloss Irina die Zimmertür des Raumes ihres Racheopfers. Schnell überprüfte sie, ob die Tür wieder abgeschlossen war. Sie wollte keinen Fehler machen, durch welchen Karasuma ihr eindringen in sein Zimmer vorzeitig bemerkten könnte.

Hastig schlich Irina den Flur entlang und eine Treppe in den Keller des Hotels hinunter. Dort befanden sich mehrere Lageräume. Ohne zu zögern trat sie zu einem der Räume und machte sich mit einem Dietrich – mit welchem sie zuvor das Schloss von Karasuma’s Zimmer geöffnet hatte – an die Arbeit. Einfache Schlösser zu knacken gehörte zu einer der leichtesten Übungen der Auftragsmörderin.

Im Lagerraum angekommen sah sie sich kurz um und entschied sich ihr Diebesgut auf einem der hohen Regelbretter zu verstecken. Zufrieden blickte sie auf den überraschend hohen Stapel mit Blättern. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass Karasuma solch eine Anzahl von Informationen in ausgedruckter Form mit nach Kyoto genommen hätte.

Der erste Abschnitt ihres Planes war somit erledigt. Mit einem leisen Aufprall ließ die Blondine ihre Tasche mit Utensilien auf den Boden des Lagerraumes fallen und begann die nötigen Materialien herauszusuchen.

Nachdem sie ihre Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen hatte machte sie sich auf den Rückweg. Der schwierigste Teil ihres Planes lag noch vor ihr: Die Entführung eines gewissen Laptops.

* * *

Scheinbar gelangweilt lag die blonde Auftragsmörderin auf einem der Sofas im Aufenthaltsraum und blätterte in einem Mode Magazin. Ihr Blick wanderte kurz zur Uhr an der Wand. Jeden Augenblick müsste die zweite Schülergruppe telefonisch die Rückmeldung zu ihrem Anschlag geben und das würde der Moment für die Entführung sein.

Kurz zuckte Irina zusammen als der Moment gekommen war und ein lautes Klingeln den Raum erfüllte. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Karasuma, welcher sein Berichteschreiben unterbrach und den Anruf entgegen nahm. „Karasuma…einen Moment ich habe hier schlechten Empfang…“, mit einem genervten Brummeln verließ er den Raum um nach besseren Empfang zu suchen.

Kaum waren seine Schritte außer Reichweite sprang die Blondine von ihrem Sofa auf. Während sie zu Karasuma’s Laptop ging – welcher natürlich gesperrt war, aber das hatte ja keinen Einfluss auf ihren Plan – griff sie nach dem kleinen Gerät in der Tasche ihrer Sportjacke. Kurz überprüfte sie die Einstellungen des Störsenders und erhöhte den Radius. Schon in vorherigen Missionen hatte das Gerät, welches sie von ihrem Lehrmeister erhalten hatte, gute Dienste erwiesen und glücklicherweise hatte sie sich dazu entschieden es auf diesen Ausflug mitzunehmen.

Nachdem die Auftragsmörderin das Gerät wieder in ihrer Tasche verstaut hatte griff sie nach dem Laptop und begab sich auf den Weg zu dem präparierten Lagerraum. Dort angekommen öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür einen Spalt breit und quetschte sich hindurch um ihre eigene Falle nicht ausversehen selbst auszulösen. Mit einem kleinen Hocker, welchen sie schon beim ersten Mal genutzt hatte und der sich in diesem Raum befand, war es ihr möglich den Laptop ebenfalls auf das oberste Regalbrett im Lager zu verstauen.

Selbstzufrieden deaktivierte die Blondine den Störsender und stieg wieder vom Hocker herab. Bisher gelang ihr Racheplan ohne große Schwierigkeiten. Den Raum verlassen, ohne die Falle zu aktivieren, und Karasuma die Information zum Aufenthaltsort seiner Arbeitsmaterialien geben, mehr war nicht mehr zu tun. Nachdem ihre Falle zugeschnappt hatte und Karasuma im Lagerraum eingesperrt war würde sie ihn dort einige Stunden schmoren lassen. Bis sie sich dazu entscheidet, dass es Ausreichend war. Wahrscheinlicher bis die Schüler und der Oktopus zurückkamen.

Doch das Schicksal hatte scheinbar einen anderen Plan.

Erschrocken drehte sich die Blondine um, als sich dir Tür des Raumes hinter ihr öffnete. „Was…?“ Ihr Ausruf der Verwunderung brach kaum das die begonnen hatte ab. Im Türrahmen stand niemand anderes als Karasuma. Dieser trat weiter in den Raum hinein und sah die Auftragsmörderin verwirrt an. Gerade als er seinen Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, schlug die Zimmertür mit einem lauten Knall zu.

Mit ansteigender Verwunderung griff er nach dem Türgriff und versuchte die Tür wieder zu öffnen, doch diese bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Nach einigem gröberen Rütteln am Türgriff drehte sich Karasuma um und sah zu der blonden Auftragsmörderin hinüber. Diese stand zur Salzsäule erstarrt da, eine Mischung von Verwunderung und Schrecken lag in ihren Augen. „Könntest du mir erklären was das hier zu bedeuten hat?“ Mit diesen Worten wurde die Blondine aus ihrer Starre gerissen.

„Das war alles nicht so geplant. Wieso bist du jetzt schon hier herunter gekommen?“, ein Ansatz von Wut schwang in der Stimme von Irina mit.

„Gerade als ich nach dem Anruf wieder hereinkam habe ich gesehen wie du durch eine Tür mit der Aufschrift ‚Nur für Personal‘ verschwandst. Natürlich bin ich dir da gefolgt…aber was soll das heißen, es war nicht so geplant?“, gegen Ende hing ein drohender Unterton in den Worten. Irina hatte solch einen Tonfall schon während ihren Aufträgen erlebt. Karasuma würde sie nicht ohne eine Antwort zufrieden geben.

Da half nur noch Augen zu und durch. „Ich wollte mich rächen…“, flüsterte die Blondin mit kaum wahrnehmbarer Stimme.

„Du wolltest was?“, harkte Karasuma nach.

„Ich wollte mich rächen!“, kam die nun deutlich lautere Antwort. Schützend verschränkte die Blondine ihre Arme vor der Brust, sah ihrem Gegenüber jedoch direkt in die Augen. So leicht würde sie nicht klein bei geben.

„Du wolltest dich rächen…für was?“. Die Verwunderung war Karasuma aufs Gesicht geschrieben.

„Dafür, dass du mich gezwungen hast mich umzuziehen.“

Langsam schien Karasuma ein genaueres Bild von der Situation zu erlangen. Doch eine Frage blieb scheinbar für ihn offen. „Und deswegen wolltest du mich hier im Lagerraum einsperren?“

Nun schlich sich doch eine leichte Röte auf das Gesicht der Blondine. Inzwischen schien sie ihren Plan nicht mehr so überragend zu finden. „Genau. Und um dich wie geplant hier hereinzulocken, hätte ich deinen Laptop und deine Papiere genutzt“, gestand sie mit einer Kopfbewegung zu erwähnten Dingen.

Mit einem Blick voller Unverständnis wurde die Auftragsmörderin betrachtet. „Ich werde jetzt Mal meine Frage, wie eine professionelle Auftragsmörderin auf so eine Idee kommt, zurückstellen. Wie können wir diesen Raum verlassen?“

„Gar nicht.“

„Was?“, zum ersten Mal zeigte sich ein Hauch von Wut in Karasuma‘s Stimme.

„Die Falle ist so aufgebaut, dass man die Tür nur von außen öffnen kann“, brummelte Irina vor sich hin und bereute nun, keine Möglichkeit bedacht zu haben um von innen fliehen zu können. Als Karasuma nun sein Handy aus der Tasche holen wollte schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich habe beim herrichten des Raumes überprüft ob man Empfang hat. Hier unten bekommt man kein Signal. Die Tür kann man, da es eine Brandschutztüre ist, auch nicht eintreten. Unsere größte Hoffnung hier herauszukommen ist, wenn die Schüler der dritten Gruppe ihren Bericht abgeben und sie dich nicht erreichen können. Dann werden sie den Oktopus informieren und dieser kommt dann um nach uns zu suchen…“ Auf eine Rettung durch den Oktopus hätte die Blondine gerne verzichtet, aber für sie ergab sich keine andere Lösung für dieses Problem.

Eine Bewegung riss Irina aus ihren Gedanken. „Was machst du?“, fragte sie als Karasuma an ihr vorbei ging.

„Da wir unweigerlich unsere Zeit hier verbringen müssen, kann ich sie auch sinnvoll nutzen und an meinen Berichten weiterschreiben“, erwiderte dieser, während er den noch immer unter dem Regal platzierten Hocker nutzte um nach seinem Laptop zu greifen.

„Das tust du nicht…!“, rief die Auftragsmörderin als ihre Hand nach Karasuma griff. Wenn sie wahrscheinlich einige Stunden hier eingesperrt war und das Klackern der Tastatur ertragen muss, würde sie wahnsinnig werden.

Im Nachhinein hätte sie wissen müssen, dass es keine gute Idee war nach jemanden zu greifen der sich gerade auf einem Hocker befand.

Ein kurzes Gefühl des Fallens und ein nicht besonders angenehmer Aufprall waren die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns. Sehr angenehmer war auch nicht die Tatsache, dass Karasuma auf der Blondine landete.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille im Raum, welche von Irina unterbrochen wurde. „Ka…Karasuma…ich bekomme keine Luft!“, kam es krächzend von der Blondine. Dies bewegte ihren Mitgefangen, welcher mit dem Rücken auf ihr lag, dazu sich von ihr herunter zu rollen.

„Was sollte das jetzt wieder werden“, murrte Karasuma und hob seinen Kopf soweit, dass seine Augen die der blonden Auftragsmörderin fixieren konnte. Ein Hauch von Sorge schlich sich jedoch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf sein Gesicht. „Irina…Alles in Ordnung?“

Die Angesprochene lag schwer Atmend auf dem Boden, ihre Augen schienen keinen Fokus zu haben. Einige Sekunden vergingen bevor Karasuma, inzwischen schon deutlich besorgter, eine Antwort erhielt. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie unangenehm es ist, wenn jemand mit deinem Gewicht auf einem landet?“ Zwar versuchte Irina ihren normal empörten Tonfall – mit welchem sie sich nur allzu oft bei Karasuma über die Schüler beschwerte – einzuschlagen, jedoch fehlte ihrer Stimme einiges an Kraft um überzeugend zu wirken.

Als die Blondine sich in eine sitzende Position hochstemmte ertönte ein leises Klackern. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte den Störsender, welcher aus ihrer Jackentasche gefallen war. Genervt griff sie nach dem Gerät, hoffentlich hatte es keinen Schaden genommen. Interesse an einer Standpauke von ihrem Lehrmeister darüber, dass sie gefälligst sorgfältiger mit ihrem Arbeitsmaterial umgehen sollte, hatte sie nicht besonders.

Gerade als sie ihre Hand mit dem Störsender zurückziehen wollte wurde diese von einer anderen Hand ergriffen. Verwundert sah die Auftragsmörderin zum Besitzer eben dieser auf.

„Was ist das für ein Gerät?“, erkundigte sich Karasuma ohne großes Zögern mit einem drohenden Unterton.

Die Blondine zuckte nur kurz mit dem Schultern. „Ein Störsender für Mobiltelefone.“

„Für was benötigst du einen Störsender auf einer Klassenfahrt?“

„Man weiß nie wann man so etwas benötigen könnte und sollte immer auf Nummer sicher gehen. Außerdem hat er mir ja bei diesem Plan genützt.“ Mit einem kurzen Ruck befreite sie ihre Hand und betrachtete das Gerät in dieser, jedoch reichten ihre Technikkenntnisse nicht aus zu entscheiden ob das Gerät wahrhaftig Schaden genommen hatte. Sie war sich nur darin sicher, dass die Plastikhülle selbst mit jede Menge Klebeband kaum noch zu reparieren sein würde.

„Deswegen hatte ich vorhin schlechten Empfang.“

„Irgendwie musste ich dich ja von deinem Laptop loskriegen. Wenn du nicht gerade die Schüler unterrichtest befindest du dich nur vor diesem. Man könnte wirklich meinen, dein einziges Interesse sei die Arbeit.“ Eine mögliche Reparatur des Störsenders endgültig aufgebend, verstaute die Blondine diesen wieder in ihrer Jackentasche.

„In dieser Berufssparte sollte man ein gewisses Maß an Professionalität an den Tag legen. Privatangelegenheiten gehören da nun einmal nicht dazu.“

Nach einem solchen Kommentar war die Neugierde der Auftragsmörderin geweckt. „Ach, jemand wie du besitzt ein Privatleben?“, fragte sie mit einem ironischen Unterton, doch innerlich freute sie sich über die Gelegenheit mehr über ihren Kollegen zu erfahren. Solange dieser ihre Frage nicht ignoriert oder wegen seiner 'Professionalität' abblockt.

„Natürlich habe ich ein Privatleben.“

Ein kurzes Lachen konnte die Blondine nicht zurückhalten. „Solch eine Antwort überzeugt mich nicht im Geringsten. Nenne mal konkretere Beispiele für dieses angebliche ‚Privatleben‘ welches du führst.“ Mit einem herausfordernden Leuchten in ihren Augen fixierte Irina ihr Gegenüber.

„Ich trainiere…“

„Training jeglicher Art akzeptiere ich nicht als Privatleben, da es dir für dein Berufsleben hilft“, unterbrach Irina schon nach den ersten Worten, „ebenso sind Aufgaben im Haus, wie putzen oder einkaufen, kein Privatleben, da diese erledigt werden müssen.“

Einige Zeit verging.

„Karasuma?“

„Ich denke noch nach.“

Erneut erfüllt ein kurzes Lachen der Auftragsmörderin den Raum, doch dieses Mal konnte man eine leichte Anspannung darin hören. „Du hast wahrhaftig kein Privatleben. Wer hätte das Gedacht?“ Weiterhin versuchte sie einen lockeren, etwas spöttischen Tonfall zu nutzen. Doch dies fiel in diesem Fall schwer. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Karasuma nicht über sein Privatleben redet. Aber das es wahrhaftig nicht existiert erschreckte sie doch etwas.

„Du hast keine Freund, mit denen du nicht nur über die Arbeit redest?“, harkte die Blondine nach.

„Nein“, kam ohne langes Zögern eine Antwort.

„Keine Freundin, Affäre oder so was?“

„Nein. Außer es würde nach dem Wille meiner Nachbarin gehen…“

„Was hat deine Nachbarin damit zu tun?“, ein amüsiertes Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht der Auftragsmörderin. „Eine Verehrerin?“

„Ja…eine etwas aufdringliche Verehrerin.“

Diese Aussage weckte das Interesse von Irina. „Und du schaffst es mit deiner liebreizenden Art nicht sie zu vertreiben?“

Karasuma warf der Blondine einen Blick zu, bei dem die meisten Menschen – und dazu würde mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auch seine Nachbarin gehören – schnell die Flucht ergriffen hätten. Mehr als ein verspielt unschuldiges Lächeln erhielt Karasuma von der Auftragsmörderin darauf nicht. Statt weiter auf ihre vorherige Aussage einzugehen, führte sie das Gespräch weiter. „Schon einmal daran gedacht eine deiner weiblichen Kolleginnen um den Gefallen zu bitten, deine Freundin zu spielen? Egal wie stur deine Nachbarin ist, wenn du Vergeben wärst würde sie wahrscheinlich aufgeben.“

„Seine Kollegen mit persönlichen Angelegenheiten zu belasten ist nicht professionell“, erwiderte Karasuma mit ernster Miene und erhielt für diese Aussage ein genervtes Augen verdrehen der Auftragsmörderin.

„Wie stur kann man den nur auf Professionalität bestehen?“, bevor Karasuma eine Antwort geben konnte kam der Blondine eine neue Idee, „Wie wäre es wenn ich deine Freundin spiele? Da wir nur bis zum Tod des Oktopusses zusammenarbeiten, gehöre ich nicht wahrhaftig zu deinen Arbeitskollegen.“

Kurz schien Karasuma diesen Vorschlag zu überdenken, bevor ihm der wahrhaftige Grund dieser Frage klar wurde. „Du möchtest nur mehr über mich herausfinden um daraus möglicherweise einen Vorteil zu gewinnen.“

„Das würde ich doch nie - “, ein Blick von Karasuma reichte aus um Irina zu unterbrechen. „Okay, okay. Ja, ich möchte die Situation ausnutzen. Ja, ich möchte versuchen eine Schwäche von dir herauszufinden, die ich für mich nutzen kann. Doch ist das nicht ein natürliches Verlangen für jemanden wie mich? Seit Jahren suchen ich die Schwächen meiner Mitmenschen…aber bei dir finde ich keine Einzige. Das kratzt an meinem Stolz.“

Mit vor der Brust verschränken Armen und einem Schmollen auf dem Gesicht vermied die Blondine jeglichen Augenkontakt mit Karasuma. Dadurch bemerkte sie den überraschten – ja fast schon schockierten – Ausdruck auf Karasuma’s Gesicht nicht. Dieser hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer solch ehrlichen Antwort.

„Einverstanden. Wir haben eine Abmachung.“

Völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht starrte die Auftragsmörderin Karasuma an. „Was für eine Abmachung?“, fragte sie, als dieser keine Anstalten machte seine Aussage näher zu erklären.

„Du spielst meine Freundin und hilfst mir somit meine Nachbarin loszuwerden. Dafür darfst du meine Wohnung nach Schwachstellen untersuchen.“

„Und wo ist dabei der Haken? Ich kann mir schlecht vorstellen, dass du mich einfach so deine Wohnung durchsuchen lässt?“, fragte Irina vorsichtig nach. Alle ihre jahrelang trainierten Instinkte warnten sie, dass es sich hierbei nur um eine Art Falle handeln konnte.

Nun endlich das Unbehagen der Blondine bemerkend, setzte Karasuma zu einer Erklärung an. „Auch wenn man deine Fähigkeiten als Auftragsmörderin manchmal stark anzweifelt…“

„Möchtest du mich beleidigen oder mir etwas erläutern?“, unterbrach ihn eine in ihrem Stolz gekränkte Blondine, jedoch schien das Karasuma nicht davon abzuhalten, unbeirrt seine Erklärung weiterzuführen.

„Auch wenn man sie anzweifelt kann man deine erreichten Erfolge nicht bestreiten. Wenn es eine Person gibt die anhand meiner Wohnung auf meine Schwachstellen schließen kann, dann gehörst du zu den möglichen Kandidaten. Falls es dir jedoch nicht gelingt eine Schwachstelle herauszufinden, dann schafft es wahrscheinlich kaum eine andere Person.“

„Das heißt…du ziehst aus meiner Neugierde einen Nutzen?“ Auch wenn die Blondine es nur ungern zugab – diese Sichtweise von Karasuma fand sie bemerkenswert. Ungewollt erinnerte sie sich an einige der Prüfungen welche ihr Meister ihr gestellt hatte, um ihre Stärken und Schwächen herauszufinden. Jedoch hatte sie nie großes Gefallen an den Prüfungen gefunden und würde sich nie – wie Karasuma in diesem Fall – freiwillig einer Prüfung stellen.

Weiter konnte sie diesen Gedanken nicht verfolgen, denn ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde von der sich öffnenden Tür des Lagerraumes in Anspruch genommen. Der verwunderte Besitzer des Hotels blickte zwischen Irina und Karasuma hin und her. „Also habe ich mich nicht getäuscht, als ich meinte Stimmen aus diesem Lagerraum zu hören.“

* * *

Die Schüler der E Klasse stiegen langsam aus dem Zug aus. Fröhlich unterhielten sie sich während sie ihre Koffer und Taschen über die Schwelle der Zug Tür trugen. Einige der Schüler wurden freudig von ihren Eltern empfang, während andere in Gruppen zusammenstanden um auf die Ankunft ihrer Abholkommandos zu warten. Winkend verabschiedeten sich diejenigen, welche mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln die Heimreise antreten.

Die Auftragsmörderin stand etwas abseits der Gruppe und beobachtete das geschäftige Treiben. Ihr Koffer stand neben ihr, natürlich hatte sie die Jungen der Klasse dazu gebracht diesen für sie aus dem Zug zu hieven. Immerhin handelte es sich bei dem Koffer um den Schwersten der Gruppe – wenn man das Gepäck des Tintenfisches mal außen vor ließ.

Gerade als die Blondine einige nutzlos rumstehenden Schüler dazu anhalten wollte ihren Koffer für sie bis zu der Taxistation vor dem Bahnhof zu tragen, wurde der Koffer neben ihr vom Boden gehoben. Überrascht sah sie sich nach dem Übeltäter um, bei dem es sich um Karasuma handelte. Dieser steuerte ohne ein Wort der Erklärung den Weg Richtung Ausgang an.

Nach kurzem Zögern folgte Irina mit schnellen Schritten ihrem entführten Koffer. Als sie schließlich den Abstand wieder überbrückt hatte und neben Karasuma herging, konnte sie eine Nachfrage nicht mehr zurückhalten: „Was hat das hier zu bedeuten?“

„Solange nicht alle Schüler zuhause angekommen sind haben wir unsere Ruhe vor dem Zielobjekt. Eine bessere Gelegenheit um das Problem mit meiner Nachbarin anzugehen, ohne das er es mitbekommt, wird es so schnell nicht geben.“

Zum erneuten Male wurde sich die Auftragsmörderin bewusst, wie vorausdenkend Karasuma handelte. Sie selbst hatte, als sie ihre Hilfe angeboten hatte, keinen Gedanken an den überaus neugierigen Oktopus verschwendet.

„Wohin gehen wir?“, fragte die Blondine verwundert, als Karasuma in eine andere Richtung als sie erwartet hatte abbog.

„Dieser Bahnhof bietet Langzeitparkplätze an, weswegen ich mit dem Auto hier her gefahren bin.“

Eine Fahrt in Karasuma’s Auto – das würde sie nutzen um ihre Schwachstellensuche schon frühzeitig zu beginnen. Zuvor gab es jedoch noch ein Problem mit welchem sie sich beschäftigen musste. Glücklicherweise erschien die perfekt Lösung direkt vor ihren Augen.

„Karasuma, wir, oder besser gesagt ich, müssen noch einen kurzen Zwischenstopp machen.“

Ohne weitere Erklärung ergriff die Blondine ihren Koffer und machte sich mit diesem auf den Weg zur Bahnhofstoilette. Hierbei handelte es sich zwar nicht um die beste Lösung – der Geruch ließ sie die Nase rümpfen – aber manchmal konnte man nicht wählerisch sein.

Wenige Minuten später verließ sie die Toilette in einem anderen Outfit. Die Auftragsmörderin bezweifelte, dass Karasuma’s Nachbarin ausreichend von ihr eingeschüchtert sein würde, falls sie dort in einem Jogginganzug auftauchte. Deswegen hatte sie sich für ein elegantes Kleid entschieden, welches ihre Figur ausgezeichnet betonte ohne dabei zu aufreizend zu sein. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und ihr Make-Up war schlicht gehalten. Dezent und professionell. Sie fühlte sich beinahe wie eine weibliche Version von Karasuma.

Sichtlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis klackerte die Auftragsmörderin – wie sie des Geräusch von Absätzen während der Klassenfahrt vermisst hatte – auf Karasuma zu. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Parkhaus. Natürlich hatte Irina ihren Koffer sofort in die Hände ihrer Begleitung abgegeben.

* * *

Interessiert blickte Irina aus dem Autofenster. Seit Beginn der Fahrt grübelte sie darüber, in was für einer Nachbarschaft Karasuma wohl lebte. Sie selbst hatte sich für die Zeitdauer dieses Auftrages ein Apartment in einer besseren Nachbarschaft gemietet. Sie hatte eigentlich ein noch besseres Apartment angesehen, aber ihr Meister hatte ihr dieses Aufgrund des Preises verboten.

Es wunderte die Blondine kaum, dass sie inzwischen in einem recht normalen Wohnviertel angelangt waren. Karasuma erschien ihr nicht wie der Typ Mensch, der unnötig viel Geld in seine Unterkunft investierte.

Zuerst hatte sie sich deshalb gewundert, wieso Karasuma ein fast neues Auto besaß. Doch kaum hatte sie dieses betreten wurde ihr klar, dass er das Auto mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit von seinem Arbeitgeber gestellt bekommen hatte. Ihre geschulten Augen erkannten recht schnell, dass in diesem Fahrzeug keine Schwächen des Fahrers zu finden sein würden, nicht einmal das Radio war eingeschalten.

Erschrocken fuhr Irina aus ihren Gedanken auf, als das warme Tageslicht durch die künstliche Beleuchtung einer Tiefgarage ersetzt wurde. Kurz zählte sie die Parkplätze. Wenn jede Wohnung einen Parkplatz besaß, handelte es sich um ein Wohnhaus mit 12 Parteien.

Kaum hatte Karasuma das Fahrzeug geparkt öffnete die Blondine die Tür um auszusteigen. Ohne zu zögern folgte sie Karasuma zu einer Treppe. Einen Lift konnte sie nicht entdecken. Zum Glück erwies sich Karasuma weiterhin als Gentleman und trug ihren Koffer. Denn Irina war sich sicher, dass sie den Aufstieg zum obersten Stockwerk mit dem Koffer nicht überlebt hätte.

Schon nach wenigen Schritten den Flur zu Karasuma’s Haustür herunter, durfte die Auftragsmörderin die ihr bisher nur durch Worte bekannte Nachbarin kennen lernen. Diese verließ gerade ihre Wohnung, einen Einkaufskorb in der Hand. Eine auffälligere „zufällige“ Begegnung wäre unmöglich zu planen gewesen, darin war sich die Blondine sicher.

Zeit mit dem Schauspiel zu beginnen.

Mit einigen schnellen federleichten Schritten verringerte Irina die Distanz zu Karasuma und ergriff dessen freie Hand. Natürlich zeigte dieser eine kurzen Moment lang Verwunderung, aber damit hatte sie gerechnet. Irina war nur erleichtert, dass seine antrainierten Kampfreflexe nicht aktiviert wurden.

„Ich möchte am liebsten eine Kleinigkeit essen und dann einfach nur für den Rest des Tages schlafen. Die Betten im Hotel waren so unbequem, dass ich kaum geschlafen habe“, meinte die Blondine zu Karasuma gewannt mit einem gespielten Gähnen. Um ihre letzte Aussage zu bekräftigen massierte sie sich mit ihrer freien Hand ihren Nacken.

„Fürs Erste war dies ja die letzte Geschäftsreise. Sollen wir uns etwas zu Essen bestellen oder soll ich eine Kleinigkeit kochen?“, wurde sie von Karasuma gefragt. Scheinbar hatte sich dieser schnell gefangen und versuchte seinen Teil des Schauspieles zu erfüllen. Bevor die Blondine sich eine Antwort überlegen konnte, tat Karasuma so, als würde er seine Nachbarin gerade erst bemerken. „Einen guten Tag, Satou-san.“

Irina musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Der Blick der Nachbarin wandelte sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit von Verwunderung zur Erkenntnis. Doch das war nicht der Grund für das sich anbahnende Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der Auftragsmörderin. Nein, dafür war die Emotionen zuständig welche nach der Erkenntnis kamen. Deutlich erkannte man eine Mischung aus Wut, Eifersucht und Enttäuschung. Die Niederlage stand der Nachbarin aufs Gesicht geschrieben.

Mit kaum vernehmbarer Stimme erwiderte sie den Gruß und machte sich eiligst auf den Weg zur Treppe.

Erst als die Haustür von Karasuma’s Wohnung hinter den Beiden geschlossen war, erlaubte sich die Blondine ihren Sieg auszukosten. Ein selbstzufriedenes Funkeln war in ihren Augen zu sehen und ihre Mundwinkel waren zu einem fröhlichen Lächeln hochgezogen. „Fürs Erste dürfte sich deine Nachbarin zurückhalten.“ Schwungvoll stellte sie ihre Schuhe im Eingangsbereich ab und machte sich ohne große Verzögerung an die Durchsuchung der Wohnung.

In ihren Augenwinkeln bemerkte die Auftragsmörderin, wie Karasuma ihren Koffer mitten im Wohnzimmer abstellte und sich mit einer nachdenklichen Miene auf den Weg in ein benachbartes Zimmer machte. „Die Frage ist nur wie lange dieses „fürs Erste“ anhalten wird.“

Kurz unterbrach Irina ihre Wohnungsdurchsuchung und trat durch die Tür in der Karasuma wenige Augenblicke zuvor verschwunden war. „Wie lange dieses „fürs Erste“ anhält hängt davon ab, wie weit du bereit bist zu gehen.“

Mit einem abschätzenden Blick sah sie sich in der Küche um, bevor ihr Blick auf Karasuma hängen blieb. Scheinbar war dieser dabei Tee zuzubereiten. Neben ihm auf der Theke lagen einige Prospekte für Lieferservice. Damit ihre Hände beschäftigt waren durchblätterte sie die Prospekte und bemerkte erst jetzt wie lange ihre letzte Mahlzeit zurücklag.

Gerade als die Blondine ihre vorherige Aussage noch einmal als Frage wiederholen wollte, erhielt sie ihre Antwort. „Was würde für eine dauerhafte Lösung benötigt werden?“

„Für eine dauerhafte Lösung wird diese einmalige Begegnung nicht genügen. Wir müssten dafür sorgen, dass deine Nachbarin uns einige Male miteinander sieht.“ In einer beiläufigen Bewegung reichte sie Karasuma eines der Prospekte und teilte ihm ihre Bestellung mit. „Natürlich hängt die Effektivität dieser Begegnung auch damit zusammen wie unser Schauspiel ausfällt.“

Dankend nahm Irina die Teetasse entgegen, welche ihr von Karasuma gereicht wurde. Da sie von ihm keine Antwort erwartete, setzte sie ihre Suche nach Schwachstellen fort.

* * *

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein“, grummelte die Auftragsmörderin und lies sich neben Karasuma auf das Sofa fallen. „Deine Wohnung könnte leer stehen und man würde wahrscheinlich gleich viele Informationen finden. Hier befinden sich keine Gegenstände welche auf den Besitzer Hinweise geben. Keine Bilder. Keine Musik- oder Filmsammlung. Nicht mal irgendwelche Pornohefter!“ Ihre Augen funkelten Karasuma wütend an. „Gehört dir eine weitere Wohnung in diesem Haus in der du deine Geheimnisse versteckst? Oder hast du die Informationen immer rechtzeitig vor meiner Durchsuchung entfernt?“

Der restliche Stolz der Blondine wurde durch das zufriedene Grinsen ihres Gegenübers zu Boden getreten. Empörung zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Nie hätte sie vermutet, dass Karasuma zu den Menschen gehörte, welche Schadenfreude empfinden könnte.

Schmollend setzte die Auftragsmörderin zu einem Faustschlag auf Höhe von Karasuma’s Milz an, welchen dieser ohne große Probleme abwehrte. „Solltest du nicht durch dein Training wissen, dass so eine Aktion sinnlos ist?“

Am liebsten hätte Irina ihm dieses Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschlagen, aber sein Argument konnte sie nicht abstreiten. Sie konnte in einem Kampf mit einem starken Gegner nur verlieren, ihre Stärke lag nun mal darin ihrem Opfer so nahe zu kommen, bis die perfekte Gelegenheit sich offenbarte. Ohne den Faktor der Überraschung konnte sie nicht Arbeiten. Sobald ihre Identität, ihr Auftrag, auffliegt hatte sie verloren.

Ihre Konzentration wandte sich wieder Karasuma zu. Wie er entspannt auf dem Sofa saß, das Grinsen immer noch auf dem Gesicht. Noch etwas breiter als zuvor, wahrscheinlich durch ihre geknickte Haltung verstärkt. Er hatte gemerkt, dass sie ihre Chancenlosigkeit akzeptiert hat. Er sah sie nicht als Bedrohung und erwartete keinen erneuten Angriff – und selbst wenn würde er keine Probleme haben diesen abzuwehren. Diese Analyse der Situation kratzte noch mehr am Stolz der Auftragsmörderin.

Eine Idee tauchte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in ihren Gedanken auf. Was wäre, wenn?

Schnell überprüfte sie die Gegebenheiten und ihr Blick blieb auf ihr rechte Hand hängen. Diese war noch immer erhoben, ebenso wie Karasuma’s Block.

Mit einer kleinen Drehung ihres Handgelenkes konnte sie Karasuma’s Unterarm ergreifen. Ohne ihm die Chance zu geben großartig darauf zu reagieren, schloss sie ihre Hand fest um den Unterarm und nutzte diesen Griff um sich zu Karasuma heranzuziehen. Mit ihrer freien Hand deutete sie einen Schlag in Richtung seines Gesichtes an und wie sie erwartet hatte wurde dieser von Karasuma abgewehrt.

Jedoch war ihr Ziel nicht Karasuma mit einem Schlag zu treffen.

Den restlichen Schwung, welchen sie durch das heran ziehen erlangt hatte, nutzte sie um ihren Plan zu vollenden, indem sie damit die letzte Distanz zwischen ihr und Karasuma überbrückte.

Der Schrecken und die Verwunderung in Karasuma’s Augen gaben Irina ein triumphierendes Gefühl. Ihr Körper vibrierte beinahe vor Siegesfreude.

Ehe Karasuma die Möglichkeit ergriff ihren perfekten Sieg zu mindern, löste die Blondine ihre Lippen von seinen und lehnte sich mit einem frechen Grinsen zurück.

„Du solltest dein Gesicht gerade sehen können“, bemerkte sie und konnte es dann nicht mehr vermeiden laut aufzulachen. Zu sehr genoss sie Karasuma’s verdatterter Gesichtsausdruck.

Lachend ließ sich die Blondine zurück auf den Rücken fallen. Ihre Bauchmuskeln begannen nach kurzer Zeit vor Schmerz zu protestieren an und sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Was jedoch einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm.

Nachdem nur noch ein breites Grinsen auf ihren Lippen lag wischte sie Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Verwundert öffnete sie ihre Augen, welche sie während ihres Lachanfalles geschlossen hatte, und machte das Hindernis aus, welches die daran hinderte eine sitzende Position einzunehmen. Verblüfft erkannte sie eine Gestalt die über sie gebeugt war. Die Gestalt von Karasuma.

„Was…“

Kaum hob Irina ihre Augen, um Blickkontakt mit Karasuma herzustellen, erstarrte sie. Eines sagte ihr ihre jahrelange Berufserfahrung: Mit einem solchen Blick fixierte ein Raubtier seine Beute.

Schwer schluckend raffte die Blondine ihren Mut zusammen. „W…Was soll das werden?“ Innerlich verfluchte sie sich selbst für ihre zitternde Stimme.

Falls jemand die Auftragsmörderin später nach dieser Antwort gefragt hätte, hätte sie das Gespräch sofort beendet. Es wäre ihr nicht möglich gewesen ansatzweise zu beschreiben, wie angsteinflößend Karasuma’s Tonfall war. Wobei sie weniger zu Tonfall, sondern mehr zu dem Wort knurren tendiert hätte. „Das könnte ich dich ebenfalls fragen. Was hast du dir bei dieser Aktion gerade gedacht?“

Diese Frage stellte sich Irina inzwischen selbst.

Was hatte sie dazu gebracht diese spontane Idee zu verfolgen? Ihr verletzter Stolz.

Wieso versuchte sie so verzweifelt einen Sieg gegenüber Karasuma zu erlangen? Sie möchte ernstgenommen werden.

Wieso hatte sie mit einem Kuss versucht zu gewinnen? Da sie in einem Kampf gegen Karasuma nicht den Hauch einer Chance hätte. Außerdem, passt so etwas nicht zu ihrem Arbeitsstil? Ihr Opfer zu verführen und dann zuzuschlagen?

Aber sie hatte nie geplant zuzuschlagen. Keinen Moment hatte sie daran einen Gedanken verschwendet. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie genügend Zeit gehabt nach ihrem versteckten Messer zu greifen um die Klinge auf der Höhe von Karasuma’s Halsschlagader anzulegen. Solch eine Methode hätte die Auftragsmörderin für einen Sieg wählen müssen.

Wieso also nur die Ablenkung durchführen?

„Irina?“

Während ihrer Überlegungen hatte die Blondine abwesend ins Leere gestarrt. Blinzelnd versuchte sie ihren Blick wieder auf Karasuma zu konzentrieren, denn dessen Stimme deutete eindeutig eine andere Emotion als noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor an.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen musste die Auftragsmörderin feststellen, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag. Inzwischen zeichnete sich nicht mehr Wut auf Karasuma’s Gesicht ab, sondern Sorge. Eine Emotion, welche sie noch nie auf diesem Gesicht gesehen hatte. Eine Emotion die nicht zu dem professionellen Bild passte, welches Karasuma verkörperte.

Und sie trug die Verantwortung dafür. Ihre Handlungen hatten diese Emotion auf Karasuma’s Gesicht gebracht. Schuldgefühle ergriffen die Auftragsmörderin, schnürten ihr für einen Moment die Luft zum Atmen ab.

„Jetzt hör doch auf mich so anzuschauen. Solch ein Blick passt überhaupt nicht zu dir!“, versuchte die Blondine mit gespielter unbesorgter Miene die Situation zu entschärfen. Leider konnte sie sich selbst mit dieser schauspielerischeren Leistung nicht im geringsten Überzeugen. Deswegen entschied sie sich für eine andere Taktik. „Dein Tonfall hat mich nur ein wenig erschrocken. Außerdem ist mir klar geworden, dass die Aktion keine hervorragende Idee war. Wie mein Racheplan während der Klassenfahrt.“

„Wie schaffst du es nur auf solche Pläne zu kommen?“

Irina wurde von Erleichterung durchflutet. Scheinbar schien sich Karasuma auf dieses Gespräch einzulassen. „In meiner Vorstellung verlaufen die Pläne als deutlich besser.“

„Vielleicht solltest du mal eine realitätsnahe Überlegung machen?“

Empört schnaubte die Blondine auf. „Eine der größten Waffe eines Auftragsmörders ist sein Ideenreichtum. Und SO realitätsfern sind meine Überlegungen nun auch wieder nicht.“

Die nächste Frage brachte die Auftragsmörderin zum Grübeln. „Um zukünftige Aktionen wie diese zu vermeiden: Wieso erstellst du solche Pläne und vor allem wieso sind sie gegen mich gerichtet?“

Natürlich hätte die Blondine über ihren verletzten Stolz, ihr Bedürfnis sich gegenüber Karasuma zu beweisen, argumentieren können. Doch erneut störte sie das Problem, dass sie nur das Ablenkungsmanöver durchgeführt und nie geplant hatte zuzuschlagen.

Wieso war der Kuss ihr Ziel bei diesem Plan gewesen?

Es fühlte sich für Irina so an, als würde ein Stromschlag durch jede Zelle ihres Körpers rasen. Für einen Moment erkannten sie klar und deutlich den Grund ihrer Zielsetzung. Für einen Moment war sie nur von diesem Gedanken erfüllt.

Für einen Moment – und dann begannen ihre Gedanken zu rasen. Versuchten die Erkenntnis abzustreiten, zu verleugnen. Verspotteten sie als eine Lüge. Als eine Einbildung.

Denn das konnte nicht wahr sein.

Durfte nicht wahr sein – auf keinen Fall.

Doch Irina konnte es nicht abstreiten, konnte ihre Gefühle nicht leugnen.

Einen Moment – vergaß sie nicht etwas? Oder besser gesagt: Die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person? Der Person, die für das Chaos ihrer Gedanken verantwortlich war? Und hatte dieser Person ihr nicht eine Frage gestellt?

„Ähm..“ Verzweifelt versuchte die Blondine Ordnung in das Chaos in ihrem Kopf zu bringen. Worüber hatten sie sich unterhalten? Ihre Pläne? Wieso diese gegen Karasuma gerichtet waren?

Verflucht, wieso raste ihr Herz auf einmal? Und wieso musste Karasuma sie so abwartend ansehen? Und wieso lag dieser eigentlich noch immer über sie gebeugt und blockierte somit jede Fluchtmöglichkeit?

Seit wann ließ sie sich von solch einer Situation aus der Ruhe bringen? Nur weil sie befürchtete die Kontrolle zu verlieren? Weil sie nicht bereit war, dieses Risiko einzugehen? Weil sie Angst hatte zurückgewiesen zu werden?

Entschlossen nahm Irina ihr über Jahren erarbeitetes Selbstvertrauen zusammen. „Du fragst mich wieso meine Pläne gegen dich gerichtet sind? Ich möchte damit erreichen, dass du mich als dir ebenbürtig wahrnimmst. Das du mich ernst nimmst. Das du mich überhaupt wahrnimmst, meine Existenz bemerkst.“

„Das sind deine Gründe?“

Irina legte ihren Kopf zur Seite, brach den Blickkontakt mit Karasuma ab. Sie hätte erahnen müssen, dass Karasuma nicht feinfühlig genug ist um die unterschwellige Nachricht, die mit ihrer Antwort mitschwingt, zu verstehen. Dennoch konnte sie ihre Enttäuschung, wie begriffsstutzig Karasuma ist, nur schwer kontrollieren.

Dann musste sie eben direkter werden…

„Ich möchte diese Dinge erreichen, da ich begonnen habe mich in dich zu verlieben.“

…oder ihre Gefühle einfach zugeben.

Egal was für eine Reaktion die Blondine erwartet hatte, sie stimmte nicht mit der Reaktion die sie erhielt überein.

„Deswegen kommst du auf solche Pläne? Keine besonders effektive Methoden.“

Die Auftragsmörderin zweifelte an ihrer Wahrnehmung. Schwang wahrhaftig ein spöttischer Unterton in Karasuma’s Stimme mit?

Empört starrte sie ihn an. „Ich gestehe dir gerade meine Gefühle und du machst dich über mich lustig?“

„Nicht über dich, nur über deine Art Probleme anzugehen.“ Bildete sie sich das herausfordernde Funkeln in Karasuma’s Augen nur ein? Nein. Das war keine Einbildung.

„Den Fakt, dass mir gerade erst die Bedeutung meiner Gefühlen klargeworden sind, ignorierend: Mit einem direkteren Ansatz hätte ich bei einer Person wie dir doch denselben Erfolg gehabt.“ Abwartend blickte sie zu Karasuma hinauf. Gleichzeitig verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust, immerhin reichte der Abstand zwischen ihnen dafür aus. Auch wenn ihre Hand während dieser Aktion Karasuma’s T-Shirt streifte – wann hatte er sich eigentlich umgezogen? Irina konnte sich nicht an einen genauen Zeitpunkt erinnern. Wahrscheinlich als sie die Wohnung durchsucht hat. Und wie konnte eine Person in T-Shirt und Jogginghose so gut aussehen? – was absolut nicht beabsichtigt war. Als könnte man so eine ‚zufällige‘ Berührung planen. Unmöglich.

„Einer Person wie mir?“

„Du würdest doch niemals eine Beziehung mit einer Arbeitskollegin eingehen. Das wäre doch nicht professionell.“ In der Stimme der Blondine schwang ein Hauch Resignation mit. Die eigene Chancenlosigkeit zu erkennen war nie eine schöne Angelegenheit.

„Solange die Beziehung die Arbeit nicht beeinflusst, stellt sie doch kein Problem dar“, erwiderte Karasuma mit einem Tonfall, als würde er sich über das Wetter unterhalten. Als wäre seine Einstellung die normalste der Welt.

Hoffnung keimte in Irina auf. „Und was bedeutet diese Lebenseinstellung für meine Frage?“

„Welche Frage?“ Er spielte mit ihr. Das war der Auftragsmörderin sofort klar. Natürlich wusste sie, dass ihr Geständnis keine Nachfrage beinhaltete, wie Karasuma’s Antwort drauf ist. Doch selbst Karasuma konnte nicht so begriffsstutziger sein ihre Anspielung nicht zu verstehen.

„Normalerweise erwartet man irgendeine Art von Antwort, wenn man einer Person gesteht sich in diese zu verlieben.“

Beinahe hätte sie Karasuma abgekauft, dass er über eine mögliche Antwort nachdachte. Hätte sie nicht dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen gesehen. Er hatte schon eine Antwort. Irina konnte nicht glauben, dass Karasuma sie zappeln ließ.

Bevor sich ihre Gedanken daran machen konnten einen Plan zu schmieden – Irina zweifelt ihre Lernfähigkeit an – erhielt sie ihre Antwort. Doch nicht in der Form in der sie erwartet hätte.

Erschrocken versuchte ihr Gehirn alle Sinneseindrücke, die auf sie einstürmten, zu verarbeiten. In ihrem Leben hatte Irina schon viele Männer geküsst, doch konnte sie keine ihrer bisherigen Erfahrungen mit dieser vergleichen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurückerinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal von einem Kuss so überwältigt wurde. Wann sie das letzte Mal nicht die Kontrolle über einen Kuss hatte.

 

\- - - Epilog - - -

„Ich hasse es, jeden Tag diesen Berg erklimmen zu müssen“, murmelte Irina vor sich hin, als das Schulgebäude endlich in Sicht kam. Leicht außer Atem betrat sie das Gebäude und wechselte von einem Paar Turnschuhen – nach einigen Tagen hatte sie die Nase voll davon gehabt mit ihren schönen, und nur etwas unpraktischen, Schuhen den Berg zu erklimmen – in ihre vorbereiteten Schuhe.

Schwungvoll ging sie zum Klassenzimmer indem die Schüler, der Oktopus und Karasuma bis zum Beginn der ersten Stunde warteten und sich fröhlich unterhielten. Das Hauptthema war natürlich der Schulausflug nach Kyoto.

Kurz fiel ihr Blick auf Karasuma. Nach ihrem Kuss hat dieser einige Regeln aufgestellt, damit ihre Beziehung keinen Einfluss auf ihre Arbeit in der Schule haben würde. Als wüsste die Auftragsmörderin nicht, wie man sich professionell verhält.

Allgemein musste sie einige seiner Grundsätze zu Beziehungen kennen lernen. Einer dieser Grundsätze war ihre Ausquartierung in Karasuma’s Gästezimmer. Scheinbar wollte dieser ihre Beziehung langsam angehen. Auf ihre Beschwerde hin hatte er etwas von einer 3-Dates-Regel erzählt, an die er sich angeblich hielt. Da musste sie wohl einen Plan entwerfen damit Karasuma diese Regelung vergaß.

Scheinbar war sie was des Erstellen von Plänen anging kein bisschen Lernfähig. Im Nachhinein hielt sie ihren Racheplan während der Klassenfahrt jedoch gar nicht mehr für besonders schlecht – immerhin hatte dieser die ganzen Ereignisse angestoßen.

„Guten Morgen Bitch-sensei.“ Wie gerne sie Karma für diesen Spitznamen danken wollte, also wenn man danken mit töten gleichsetzt. Leider würde der Oktopus so etwas nie zulassen.

Apropos Oktopus. „Koro-sensei, wieso verfärben Sie sich den rosa?“, fragte Kayano den in eben dieser Farbe verfärbten Oktopus. Alle Schüler wandten ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu und Schweigen herrschte über das Klassenzimmer.

Der Oktopus, scheinbar nicht begeistert über die Aufmerksamkeit, vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt. Wodurch die Schüler natürlich nur noch neugieriger wurden und begannen ihn auszufragen.

„Hey Nagisa, was bedeutet eine rosa Farbe nochmal?“, rief Nakamura durch den Raum, woraufhin Nagisa begann in seinem Notizblock die passende Information zu suchen.

„Rosa bedeutet, dass ihm etwas peinlich ist. Ebenfalls hat er diese Färbung, wenn er über romantische Beziehungen nachdenkt oder versucht jemanden zu Verkuppeln.“

Irina spürte wie sie kurz erstarrte. Sie bemerkte wie der Oktopus kurz zwischen ihr und Karasuma hin und her schaute, zum Glück ohne, dass einer der Schüler es mitbekam.

Irina konnte nicht glauben was sich hier anbahnte. Hatte der Oktopus gestern ihre Wohnungen überprüft nachdem alle Schüler versorgt waren? Der Gedanke von dem Oktopus, wie er mit einem Fernglas bewaffnet durch eines der Fenster in Karasuma’s Wohnung starrte und sich das notierte was er beobachtete, kam der Auftragsmörderin in den Kopf. Dieser Klatschsüchtige Oktopus schien das Wort Privatsphäre wahrhaftig nicht zu kennen…

„Ach, mir geht nur seit Kyoto ein Sprichwort nicht mehr aus den Sinn“, meinte der Oktopus mit einem breiten Grinsen, „‘Rache ist süß‘“

…und scheinbar hegte er einen starken Todeswunsch. Irina griff nach ihrem Anti-Sensei-Messer und begann einen Angriff auf den Oktopus, welcher mit einem noch breiten Grinsen jedem Stich auswich. Die Schüler tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus bevor sie Schulterzuckend anfingen den Kampf zu beobachten.

Niemand bemerkte, wie Karasuma den Raum verlies und im Lehrerzimmer den Stecker des Kühlschrankes zog und die Kühlschranktür öffnete. Bis zur Mittagspause dürfte das sich darin befindliche Eis geschmolzen sein.


End file.
